1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coal mining and more particularly to improved apparatus for continuously conveying coal produced by the operation of a continuous mining machine to a remote floor conveyor in the mine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known apparatus of the type herein contemplated is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,906 dated Mar. 3, 1987. The apparatus disclosed in the patent includes three cooperating, elongated conveyor assemblies each having a coal receiving end and a discharge end. The first conveyor assembly is provided with a connection at its receiving end which serves to mount the same on the discharge end of the continuous mining machine, for limited tilting movement and for generally horizontal swinging movement with respect thereto, in a position to receive the coal discharging from the conveyor of the continuous mining machine. The receiving end of the second conveyor assembly is supported for longitudinal and transverse movement along the mine floor by a crawler unit which includes a crawler frame structure, which carries a pair of longitudinally, coextensive, parallel, power driven, endless track assemblies. The discharge end of the first conveyor assembly is mounted on the receiving end of the second conveyor assembly for longitudinal movement thereabove, for limited tilting movement with respect thereto, and for generally horizontal swinging movement with respect thereto, as by a rolling carriage or dolly, so as to discharge the coal from the discharge end of the first conveyor assembly onto the receiving end of the second conveyor assembly in any position of movement with respect thereto. The discharge end of the second conveyor assembly is mounted on the receiving end of the third conveyor assembly for longitudinal movement thereabove, for limited tilting movement with respect thereto, and for generally horizontal swinging movement with respect thereto, as by a carriage so as to discharge the coal from the discharge end of the second conveyor assembly onto the receiving end of the third conveyor assembly in any position of movement with respect thereto. The receiving end of the third conveyor assembly is supported for longitudinal and transverse movement along the mine floor by a crawler unit identical to the aforesaid crawler unit. Finally, the discharge end of the third conveyor assembly is mounted on the floor conveyor for longitudinal movement thereabove, for limited tilting movement with respect thereto, and for generally horizontal swinging movement with respect thereto, as by a rolling carriage or dolly, so as to discharge the coal from the discharge end of the third conveyor assembly onto the floor conveyor in any position of movement with respect thereto.
By virtue of the articulated nature of the connections of the three conveyor assemblies between the continuous mining machine and the floor conveyor, substantial movements of the continuous mining machine with respect to the stationary floor conveyor are accommodated while maintaining a continuous capability of conveying the coal from the continuous mining machine to the floor conveyor.
The arrangement disclosed in the aforesaid patent has been produced commercially and has proven successful in operation. However, with each crawler unit being coupled with a separate conveyor assembly, the arrangement requires an operator for each separate crawler unit, plus an operator for the continuous mining machine. Furthermore, having separated crawler units causes additional complexity and requires additional components because each crawler unit is substantially remote from the next crawler unit.